Madness In The First Degree
by chibiness87
Summary: Sometimes the best advice comes from yourself. Companion to "The First Sign Of Madness." GSR. No spoilers past Committed.


**Madness in the first degree** by **chibiness87  
Genre:** humour/fluff  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Spoilers:** Nothing past Committed  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, still not mine.

**Summary:**Sometimes the best advice comes from yourself.

**A/N:** So, this fic has been about a month in the making… and in the end took all of 1 hour to write! (Ain't it always the way…) Companion piece (FINALLY) to The First Sign Of Madness. Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_You asked her out._

Yup.

_You. Asked Sara out._

Yep.

_Right…_

What?

_Huh? Oh, nothing._

No, what?

_Well, are you sure?_

Sure?

_That you asked Sara out._

What are you talking about? Of course I know.

_Really?_

YES!

_Ok, ok. Just checking._

Why?

_Well, it's just the way you asked._

What about it?

"_Can I buy you breakfast?" Doesn't really scream _date

It doesn't?

_Um, no, not really._

Are you sure?

_It's just, you've bought breakfast before._

Yeah, but not when it was just us.

_Good point. Ok._

Thank you.

_Does Sara know?_

Know _what_?

_That it's just you two._

Yes.

_You're sure?_

I'm sure.

_Ok. Just wanted to make sure… because you never told her that._

It's Sara! I didn't need to tell her that.

_If you say so._

What, do you think she won't know?!

_She's smart. I'm sure she's figured out_ Grissom speak _by now._

Thank…. Wait, _Grissom speak_?!

_Yeah. Grissom speak._

I don't have my own language!

_I have to disagree with you there._

I don't!

_Then why is every other sentence out of your mouth a quote?!_

They're not.

_Ok, well, maybe not every other one, but the vast majority._

I… really?

_Yep._

Even around Sara?

_Well, no._

See? She'll know.

_Around Sara you just freeze up._

That's not…

…_true? Oh, I'm definitely going to have to disagree there!_

What proof do you have?!

_Um, how about the fact it took for her to almost die, again, for you to ask her out?!_

What do you mean, again?

_What do I… Are you totally stupid?! Lab explosions, pipe bombs, guns in the face, near DUI… any of this ring a bell?_

Oh… that.

_Yes, that! Jesus man, if you went any slower you'd be going backwards with her._

That's not true!

_Oh it is, and you know it. Every time she ever got even close to your wall you retreated. Heck, I'm surprised she's still here, still willing to give you a chance._

Yeah well, you're not the only one there.

_No? Good. Glad to know you know how slippery the slope is getting._

Yes, alright. I could be in massive trouble. What do you suggest I do?

…_Don't mess it up!_

Gee. So very glad you're here to help me.

_Look. First you have to make sure she knows it's a date._

And how do I do that?!

_Well, I don't know. You could always call her._

And what, say, "Sara, you know this is a date, right?" I don't think so.

_No. Nothing that obvious. Just ask her if she's still on for the date._

That's it?

_That's it._

No other gesture?

_Nope._

No flowers or something?

_NO! Trust me, NO flowers. Or plant. Or tree. In fact, stay away from the plant kingdom completely._

Ok. I'll trust your judgement.

_Good. Now. Call her._

What? Now?!

_Oh for the love of… Yes, now, doofus._

"Sidle."

"Is that how you always answer your phone?"

_What does that have to do with anything?_

Nothing I guess.

"Yes… why?"

"No reason."

Huh.

_What?_

Nothing.

"Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"You called me because…"

_Now, just ask if she's still on for after shift._

Yeah, I got that. Thanks.

"Oh, right. I uh, I wanted to um, make sure that uh…"

_Can I get a round of applause for the stumbling idiot, please?_

Shut up! I'm trying!

_Yeah, I can see that._

"Griss?"

_It's easy. Repeat after me: "I wanted to make sure we were still on for our date after shift."_

"Iwantedtomakesurewewerestillonforourdateaftershift."

_Well, close enough, I guess._

"Uh… oh, yeah, um, yeah. Right."

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

Did she just giggle?

_It did seem that way, yes._

"Sara? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Griss. Really. I'll uh, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. And Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad. That you're ok."

_Wow._

What?

_Nothing. Just impressed you said that. Without stuttering._

Thanks.

"Ok."

_You can say bye now, you know._

I know.

"OK. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"See you later Griss."

_Hang up. Any time now._

"Bye Griss."

_Or wait till she hangs up…_

Oh shush.

_So. You're going on a date with Sara._

Yup.

_And she knows._

Yep.

_Great. Now, one more question._

What?

_What are you going to wear?!_

* * *

END 


End file.
